<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pas de Deux by Just_Juliette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858173">Pas de Deux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette'>Just_Juliette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, ballet lessons, just Max and Dan's Nephew Dancing, vague plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew his boyfriend liked music... but never knew he could really dance.<br/>Or a Ballet AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pas de Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there♥<br/>Hope you like this very cute Maxiel drabble. I have to say I don't know the kid's name, so I came up with Leo because... you know, Youtube AU got the best of me.</p><p>PD: You might listen "the nutcracker' pas de deux" to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel knew that his boyfriend liked music. He enjoyed his "DJ" practice and even accompanied him singing from time to time, moving on just a little bit along with the rythm, but had never seen him dance for real until that day. They were in a dance studio where Leo, his nephew, was taking ballet lessons.</p><p> </p><p>The boy, who had just turned six, had finished his class and was about to retire, but Max noticed he was very sad and asked him what was wrong. Daniel managed to hear in a whisper that he was "not good enough like the other girls". This made Max angry and told him that he had a lot of potential and that it would be an honour to be his partner and help him out.</p><p> </p><p>Then the duet belonging to the nutcracker was played and Leo started to make the technical movements that belonged to the beginning tempo. But when Max's turn came, Daniel was surprised by the grace and naturalness of his steps, turns, technique...everything.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy moved from first to second, third and fifth position, raised his leg in the air and accompanied the movement with his arms and hands, denouncing a huge talent. And then Max caught his attention when he made successive spins in the air with his legs fully extended, in such a way his right leg appeared to be surrounding his body. He wasn't sure, but he recalled Leo one said that was a<em> jeté en menage.</em></p><p> </p><p>At some point both jumped and spun at the same time, completing the <em>pas de deux</em>. He lifted the young lad into the air, placed him on his shoulder and walked to the front on tiptoes and finally posing in <em>relevé.</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel still didn't know how the hell that was possible, or if it hurt. But his favorite trick was the closure one, with both of them jumping together, falling in<em> demi-plié</em> and ending in a perfect split.</p><p> </p><p>Leo was no longer sad, he was laughing happily. And they left the studio with the little boy screaming at the top of her lungs that one day he would be the same or a better dancer than uncle Max.</p><p> </p><p>When they got home, Daniel's intrigue got the best of him and asked his man where those magnificent ballet skills came from. Max explained that it was a family thing, he and his sister assisted to different dance lessons, Ballet being one if his favourites besides hip hop. </p><p> </p><p>He loved that Leo, even though he was not really related to Max, treated him like they were family. And how ballet made them even closer… it was heart warming. Everything felt like it was perfect. In harmony. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A tempo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This left Dan satisfied and the three went ahead with their daily activities. However, he had more doubts and suggestions to make Max some time later, but these were kinda' related to some private dancing, and to take advantage of his flexibility in other matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>